


Episode 10: Compromised

by fsdfsdfsd



Series: Challenge: Correct the AU as we go along [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Abrupt Ending, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hanoi AU, Hanoi Yusaku, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: One train ride is about to go very, very wrong.





	Episode 10: Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this ends really abruptly. I went through several ideas for an ending that all sucked, then went "fuck it" and decided to leave it open-ended instead.
> 
> Honestly this is my least-favorite short so far, but I'm really behind on these and it was some semblance of complete.

**BRRR BRRR BRRR**

**BRRR BRRR BRRR**

**BRRR BRR**

“This had better be important, Fujiki. If you”

“She’s here.”

“What?”

“One of them is here. The doctors who worked on that project ten years ago, one of them is on the subway with me.”

“What?”

“I said”

“No, nevermind, I- are you certain?”

“Three things. 1) This woman is wearing a SOL Tech uniform for the development division. 2) She has the exact same face as”

“You’re sure enough to be calling me. That’s- Where are you right now? Which line?”

“427th Northbound. The next stop is Akanozomi, and after that Dueling Square.”

“You’re on the express? Damn.”

“It’s irrelevant. These cars aren’t very crowded, she is- or was looking out the window when I saw her, so I can’t be sure I’ll avoid her attention.”

“Calm down, Fujiki. We’re working to figure out a way into the transit system on our end, talking nonsense doesn’t help.”

“I am calm. I’m explaining why she’ll see me if I try to leave now.”

“You’re starting to get loud.”

“No. I’m whispering, if anything I’m getting quieter.”

“Shh!”

…

“Status report, Fujiki. Who else is in there with you two?”

“We’re not in the same car anymore, I moved to the connecting cabin when most of the passengers were leaving.”

“Why didn’t you get out with them?”

“First, the last stop was Hiroba No Seizouba, and everyone leaving was in a workers’ uniform. Second, even though about eighty percent of the commuters were leaving all at once, I couldn’t see her in the crowd until only ten were left on board. And third, by then she was right next to the exit.”

“What about the other passengers? Is there anyone there who might be a danger?”

“I can’t see outside from here without risking her attention. I think that there aren’t any possible threats, just a few others with SOL bags and badges. None of them looked higher than middle-management rank.”

“What else? Remember you’re our only eyes and ears on site.” 

“Two subway cars, one with the opponent. No cameras. Doors on either side, if you can stop the car so that the doors open on the left side I”

“Forget that. Nobody here has hacked this system before and they have at least double encryption. Even with all available computers just crunching the numbers it’s still going to take time. Assume that outside help is not an option before you tackle the problem, Fujiki.”

“Then I should hang up.”

“Depends- is someone else in the car is likely to listen in and remember you?”

“I told you, I’m in the connecting cabin. It’s barely a square meter.”

“Well can you see into the other cars?”

“If I stand up, yes. There’s windows, but I’m sitting under them.”

“Great, then stay there for now.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Don’t- I told you you’re our only way in.”

“If you can’t break the system there’s nothing you can do, and the shorter this call the smaller the threat. I can handle myself, I only thought you might be able to schedule an emergency stop.”

“But we can’t get an update on the situation without you. You, me, the others, our safety hinges on SOL Technologies thinking that we’re dead. If you break that illusion today, we need to know as soon as possible so we can make preparations.”

“…”

“If she sees me.”

“I’m sorry, but the incident ten years ago took money and manpower our people no longer have. We’ll try to rescue you, but it’s unlikely we’ll be able to.”

"Just..."

**CLICK**

**Author's Note:**

> So when watching episode 10, I remember SOL Tech board members being surprised at Revolver's powers and existence. If SOL Tech knew that the six kids had these powers, then their surprise was probably because they didn't think these kids would show up- or thought the kids were dead.
> 
> Then I decided to write a fic where that's the premise- SOL Tech thinks the six kids are dead.
> 
>  
> 
> I AM NOW LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. PLEASE COMMENT BELOW OR CONTACT ME ON TUMBLR IF YOU'RE INTERESTED:  
> http://bluebeirry.tumblr.com/


End file.
